John Andersson
'John Andersson '''was a security officer on the sprawl, working for the Concordance Extraction Corporation Info Homeworld: Northeastern Europe, England, Earth Date of Birth: 2459 Date of Death: 2569 Gender: Male Hair: Blonde (Greying) Eyes: Dark Blue (Right), Light Blue (Left) Age: 52 (Dead Space 2) 110 (Death) Weapons: 211-V Plasma Cutter, SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle, Seeker Rifle Equipments: Riot Security RIG, Stasis Module, Kinesis Module Facts: Survivor of the Sprawl outbreak Occupation: Sprawl Security Officer (Formerly) Affilation: C.E.C Biography Childhood Born in 2459, John lived with his parents, Richard Andersson (Sergeant) and jenny Andersson (Engineer), in the Northeastern Europe. As a child, John lived most of his life with his Big brother, sister and little brother and sister as there parents left to do here job on the USG ''Ishimura. As adult, John was told by his big brother that his father and mother as died on USG Ishimura. Later on John joined the sprawl Security team and become an officer of the team called The Helpers. Outbreak on the The sprawl During the outbreak on the sprawl John and his team helped the survivors to escape the sprawl however they saved only 50 suvivors which they lead into a shuttle, the survivors escaped. john and his team have now seen they must escape the sprawl. His team members was killed by a Tormenter. john was the only one who survived. john later found his big brother Johan and little brother Marco then then they meet a marine called bob jackson and a engineer called jack jaberson. the all five began to work togheter. Johan later told john that he has found the escape pods but there is only four pods. the later found a door leding to the pods john and the other three went in Johan however told them that he will distract them from coming in however he was later killed by Puker. The Escape From The Sprawl John together with Bob, Marco and Jack begin there way to the escape pods but they first need to activate the generator while fighting hordes of Necromorphs. They activated the generator and ran to the pods however marco was attacked by a slasher who cut both marco's arms off. John tried to save him but bob and jack told him it was to late as they dragged him into on of the pods. the three pods closed as john looked out and saw an Infector who transformed Marco into a slasher with armor and yellow eyes, John called them Armored slasher. The pods lunch them out from the sprawl, john looked up and saw the solar array behing activated again. He saw a man controling the ray beams and said: Isaac Clarke. Weapons 211-V Plasma Cutter John's Plasma Cutter it is colered silver with blue trim, it has 25 plasma energy batteries and does 20 damage other then that it looks similar to the plasma cutter SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle John's Pulse RIfle it is colered silver with blue trim, it has 200 pulse rounds and does 10 damage other then that it looks similar to the pulse rifle Seeker Rifle John's Seeker Rifle it is colered silver with blue trim, it has 10 seeker shells and does the same damage as the original seeker rifle Trivia Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:People